Pirate Potables
Pirate Potables 'is a recipe book that Guybrush Threepwood finds in the Goodsoup Hotel on Blood Island. In-game, it is simply known as the recipe book. Hangover cure Threepwood used the book to find a recipe to cure Griswold Goodsoup's hangover. It also told him how to cause extreme death-like drowsiness by mixing it with alcohol which he did to fake his death in order to get buried in the Goodsoup Family Tomb. *Egg *Pepper *Hair of the dog that bit you Threepwood used again to cure the child curse put on him by LeChuck at the Carnival of the Damned. Recipes Rum Rogers's Rum Surprise *1 barrel rum *2 flasks rum, warmed *1 jigger rum *3 shots rum *1 tsp. vermouth *Cilantro Combine all ingredients. Season with rum to taste. If vermouth is not available, substitute with rum. Yellow Beard's Baby *1 jigger vodka *1 jigger rum *Juice of 3 lemons *5 ml phenylalanine *Cilantro Shake well with ice. The Bloody Stump *3 cups rum *2 tsp. sodium pentathol [''sic] *1 jigger gin *1 jigger vermouth *3 cups tomato sauce *Cilantro Blend all ingredients in lead container. Serve warm, with the half of one raw potato as garnish. The Blue Whale *1 jigger gin *1 jigger whiskey *1 jigger vodka *1 jigger grenadine *1 jigger paste *Green dye #2 *Yellow dye #5 *Cilantro Add soda. Mix with hook. Phlegm and Tonic *Combine 1 part '''Yellow Beard's Baby with 1 part Blue Whale. Mix until mucus-green in color. Add cilantro. The Bloated Tick *1 cup tequila *2 tbsp. maple syrup *1 lb. sugar *Juice of 1 salmon (boned) *5 tsp. curry powder *2 beets *Cilantro Drink tequila. Combine and discard remaining ingredients. Swamp Zombie *1 bucket mud *1 jigger whiskey *2 tsp. iron filings *1 bat *2 egg whites *Dash of Mocha *9 mg. penicillin *Dash of snot *Cilantro Mix well. Serve over ice. Appendix A A Pirate's First Hangover Cure Cures foggy heads! *One(1) Egg *Pepper *Hair of the dog that bit 'ya ALCOHOL-SENSITIVE PATIENTS: Consult a physician before using. Do not mix with alcohol before operating rudders or other heavy machinery. Causes extreme, extreme, extreme, extreme, extreme, extreme... ...extreme, extreme, extreme, extreme, extreme, extreme, extreme, extreme drowsiness. Appendix B Cirrhosis: Know the signs by Captain William W. *Dizziness *Nausea *General unpleasant feeling *Death If symptons persist, treat with alcohol. Appendix C Blondebeard's Top Secret Biscuit Recipe *2 cups flour *2 eggs *1 tsp. yeast *Cilantro Add fly larvae to taste. Courtesy of the editor's friend's aunt, who was charged 500 pieces of eight for a 'complimentary' copy of the recipe, and has distributed it for free in retaliation. (Untitled) This page intentionally left blank. Trivia *The story of the editor's friend's aunt handing out a complimentary copy of Blondebeard's recipe is a joke about a popular urban legend about a woman who was wrongfully charged $250 for a cookie recipe, and so sent it around for free in chain-letter e-mails. *Phenylalanine (an ingredient in Yellow Beard's Baby) was also mentioned by Lemonhead as one of the things they tried to calm down Mount Acidophilus. *Yellow Beard's Baby, The Bloody Stump, and The Blue Whale are all drinks available in [[Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge]] at The Bloody Lip; they are respectively coloured yellow, red and blue. Mixing the yellow and blue drinks makes a green drink (Phlegm and Tonic) that thickens one's spit—a trick used in that game. *The Bloated Tick can be ordered at the bar after Griswold is cured. *Blondebeard's biscuit is also an obtainable item in the Mega-Monkey version of the game. *Every single recipe (except for the Hangover cure) contains Cilantro. The reason for this is unknown. Category:Books Category:CoMI Inventory Items